epicocfandomcom-20200214-history
Miki Sunshine
Basics *'Full name: '''Miki Lee Sunshine *'Nickname(s): Mik, Surfer Girl *'Age: '''14 *'Birthday: '21st, June *'Sex&Gender: 'Female *'Species: 'Human *'Birth Place: 'Valencia Island, Orange Archipelago *'Current Residence:'Valencia Island, Orange Archipelago *'Occupation: 'Pokemon Trainer *'Relationship status: 'Single Personality Miki is a very compassionate, friendly, gentle, kind-hearted, down-to-earth and caring person who is capable of understanding other people's feelings. She always trusts her instincts, her heart, mind and her soul. She loves to ride the wave with her surf board, and she is one salty sister. She is willing to put her own life for the sake of her own Pokémon whenever they are in danger or threatened. Since her Great-Aunt Bethany lost both her legs due to diabetes, Miki has become a serious health nut, and she prefers eating healthy foods and exercising. Her favorite activities include swimming, yoga sessions, beach volleyball, surfing, but she also likes calm walks in the forests, fishing, rock climbing, biking and snorkeling. Her dad, was a former surfing champion back in his youth, but when he struck a coral reef and hit his head while riding a wave, he was rushed to the hospital to be treated for his injuries. Although he managed to survive, the accident resulted in his spine being damaged and he was paralyzed, leaving him in a wheelchair. But despite that, Miki wanted to learn how to surf just like her dad, which her mother, who is a lifeguard, does not approve of the idea. Physical characteristics She is gracefully slim due to morning and afternoon exercises, she has a scar on her back from when she was bitten by a wild Seviper trying to protect her injured Raichu, and Long royal purple hair, tied into a high ponytail. She wears coal black leggings, an aqua midriff halter top with a surfer logo on the front, dark blue damaged Jean shorts, an aqua sports cap with white wide-framed sunglasses, bright yellow sandals, and a tickle-me pink tote bag Background Miki Sunshine was born and raised on Valencia Island with her parents and two older sisters where she had lived all her life. She had spent her childhood playing near the beach, watching her older sister Marina fish for Pokémon, surfing, climbing palm trees and swimming in the ocean with her family. Her father, who is a retired surfing champion (since the surfing accident left him confined to a wheelchair), owns a surf rental shop while her mother is a beach lifeguard. Miki met and befriended a young boy named Tracey Sketchit when she was in Nursery School and they spent their days getting to know each other. She had been traveling on her Pokemon journey since she had turned 10. Her first Pokemon was a male Pichu, given by Professor Ivy. Pichu wasn't really fond of Miki at first. Pichu did not want to do anything but simply run away from her, despite Miki's pleading and begging to help her capture a wild Pokemon. However, after she risked her own life to protect him from a brutally raging typhoon, which destroyed her home when it hit Valencia Island, she had won his trust, and Pichu had been loyal to his trainer ever since. Relationships 'Friends 'Tracey Sketchit - Childhood friend ' Miki met Tracey Sketchit in Nursery School when they were very small children. 'Family' 'Chris Sunshine- Dad' Miki's father. His career as a surfing champion came to a crashing end in an accident which left him paralyzed with a spinal cord injury and confined to a wheelchair. He was forced to retire from surfing after that, and now he owns a surf rental shop on the beach near their home with the help from his three Machoke. Despite his accident, his youngest daughter, Miki wants to learn surfing like he did. 'Victor Sunshine - Uncle' Miki's uncle and Chris' older brother. He lives on Seafoam Islands. 'Sheila Sunshine- Mom' Miki's mother, and she is a beach lifeguard. She carries Blastoise, Staryu and Poliwrath to aid her in rescuing swimmers in distress. She does not like the idea of her youngest daughter, Miki's desire to learn surfing, since her husband, Chris, had already had a surfing accident which left him paralyzed. 'Marina Sunshine - Sister' Miki's older sister. 'Trinity Sunshine - Sister' Miki's oldest sister. 'Pokemon team' 'Raichu' He started out as a rebellious Pichu. 'Golduck' 'Bellossom' 'Lucario' 'Lapras' 'Vaporeon' Trivia Category:Female Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Pokemon Trainer OC's Category:Trainer OC's